


Family Outing

by dearestones (Devin_Trinidad)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Slight Flirting, it's cute, simeon plus you plus luke equals a cute family, slight banter, you're a little lamb hanging out with angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devin_Trinidad/pseuds/dearestones
Summary: Luke may not realize it yet, but you and Simeon definitely make great parents and an even better family with him.
Relationships: Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Main Character, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 113





	Family Outing

“Simeon. Simeon!” 

You burst into the entrance of Purgatory Hall, your movements excited and giddy when you spotted the object of your focus appear within your sights. When he saw you, his angelic features softened into a smile, but a tinge of concern and confusion still lingered in his eyes. Despite that, however, he opened his arms and found himself full of happy human.

“Hello, little lamb,” he murmured. 

He watched as you leaned back a bit so that you could stare up at him with features flushed with a mixture of exertion from running all the way from RAD and pure happiness from seeing him again. He rubbed the pads of his thumbs across your cheeks and pressed his forehead against yours. 

In such close quarters, the heat between your bodies was distinct and cloying with the scent of his angelic aroma. For a moment, Simeon prayed that your embrace would never leave his side, that you would stay close to him for as long as you could. However, like all good things that were destined to become, the both of you parted but still remained quite close in proximity to each other. 

“So,” his eyes, bright blue and glittering with mischief, peered at you in curiosity. “May I ask what brings you to Purgatory Hall?” He happened to glance up, as if searching for something or someone. “And without one of your escorts?”

You waggled a finger in front of his face to recapture his attention. 

“Have you forgotten already? You promised that we would get some dinner at one of the restaurants here!” You leaned in close, your whisper a conspiratorial whisper that Simeon had no choice but to lean in slightly and chuckle at your next few words. “We better hurry or Luke—“

“And what about me?” 

You winked at Simeon, your cheeks dimpling with the impish little grin that you gave him before you turned to the younger angel. You pasted on a shocked look on your face, as if you didn’t know that Luke was going to present in this particular dormitory. 

“Oh, Luke! Simeon and I were going to hang out at one of the restaurants here!” You paused, as if thinking about something important before saying, “We’re probably going to be talking about grown up stuff so—“

And just like that, Luke immediately caught onto your bait and began berating you for even thinking about leaving him out of something important. 

“Just because I look so young doesn’t mean that I can’t handle a little bit of adult matters.” Luke, with his furious flushed cheeks and righteous anger that could only be witnessed in the most precocious of children, turned to his minder and heatedly asked, “Right, Simeon? I can come, right?”

Despite your mischief, you couldn’t help but coo a little at the cute sight. Even though you regularly hung out with the Purgatory Hall students, it never got old when Luke looked so gosh darn adorable and precious! Truly, he looked like those cherubs in those old Renaissance paintings back in the human realm. 

As for Simeon, he played his part well. He gently brushed Luke’s curls that happened to escape from the confines of his beret before smiling gently. 

“Of course you may, Luke! The little lamb over here was just playing a little trick, is all!” He sent you a smirk that spoke volumes of what he really thought of your little joke to rope Luke into this outing. 

“Why, Simeon!” You feigned a look of shock as you pressed a hand against your chest. “A trick amidst the presence of angels?” You gasped. 

Simeon chuckled before he began ushering you and Luke outside the doors of Purgatory Hall. 

All three of you began walking through the roads of Devildom. Although you were normally escorted by the demon brothers, you found it to be a nice change to hang out with the angels. Not only did they not threaten to eat or maim you for stepping out of line, but they respected you. Furthermore, while they weren’t as knowledgable about the realm of humans, they were definitely more accepting of you.

(At the very least, Luke didn’t think you were as evil as demons). 

Either way, you were relaxed and content as you strolled arm in arm with Simeon while Luke took the lead. The young angel was practically hopping from foot to foot, his eyes darting from shop to shop, particularly paying attention to certain bakeries or cafes. If you were to ask him, he would deny his utter delight in seeing the foreign baked goods, but you knew that he enjoyed the experience.

Meanwhile, Simeon kept pace with you. After being escorted by the brothers for so long—be it running away from demons who wanted to eat you or getting roped into harebrained schemes (courtesy of Mammon)—it was nice to just relax. If something were to happen, you were confident that Simeon would help you.

“Lamb?”

You turned to Simeon, finding him looking at you with something akin to curiosity in his eyes. 

“Yeah?” A while ago, you would have rebuked yourself for speaking so casually to an angel, but you had long since been desensitized to such a phenomenon. 

“You know, not many humans would welcome a third party on a date,” Simeon started out carefully. “While I am grateful to see you include dear Luke, I also don’t want you to be uncomfortable when spending time with each other.”

At that, you stopped and turned to Simeon, your arm slipping away from the crook of his elbow only for your hands to grab hold of his own. You looked up at him, at your angel, and you could see years of kindness and empathy, and purity that only you could only imagine. This was pure, sweet Simeon and you loved him. 

That said—

“Simeon, I know how much Luke means to you. I would never try to separate the both of you.” You looked him in the eye, knowing that he was in your thrall and that nothing could make him look away from you. “Both of you mean so much to me and I would not—cannot—make you choose between Luke and me. I want the both of you to be in my life and if that means date nights that aren’t romantic in nature, but purely familial, then I’m all for it.”

For a moment, Simeon’s eyes looked like they were tearing up before he rapidly blinked and all you could remember of that sight was only the barest memory of the sheen of tears. Before you could further process his emotions, Simeon swooped down and wrapped his arms around you. 

It was warm.

It was pure.

And, if you closed your eyes and concentrated, you could feel the barest brush of the downiest of feathers settle against your body. 

“Familial, huh?” Simeon whispered. “Does this mean that Luke is our child while we’re the parents?”

You pulled away from Simeon so that you could fully take in his little grin. 

“Depends. Are we doing the thing that parents do when the child is gone?”

Simeon’s mouth opened.

Whether it was to splutter out something or to smoothly retort with his own wit, you would never know because—

“Hey! Stop it! I know you guys want to do adult things like talk about politics, but I want to eat already!”

Laughing, you tugged Simeon along as you tried to catch up with Luke’s fuming form. 


End file.
